sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Sven Kekule
Name: Sven Kekule Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: None. School: Millwood Rehabilitation Center for Youth Appearance: Sven is a tall boy, though he looks shorter than he is because he often has improper posture and tends to slouch. His hair is short, tangled, and frayed. Of course, the most noticeable thing about his hair is that it still has remains of when he dyed it bright neon green. He is extremely thin to the point of being sickly looking, and is also very pale. His face is thin and oval-shaped with his cheekbones sticking out and large bags under his eyes. His right eye is dark brown, but his left eye is a milky white with only a faded pupil. He has multiple piercings, two on his right eyebrow, two on each earlobe, and one on his lip. He has some scars and gashes on his arms and legs, but none of them are huge. He usually wears very beaten-up clothing, nothing more than an old dirty shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Biography: Sven’s brother was addicted to drugs when he was 16, and Sven was 13. Unfortunately, unlike a lot of little brothers, Sven found his older brother to be the epitomé of coolness, so of course when his brother’s stash of drugs was busted it was only natural that Sven do the ‘cool’ thing and get it back for him. However, it didn’t quite work out as planned, Sven tested the drugs himself and soon became addicted, his brother never got his stash back and never even knew where it ended up. Sven fell victim to a common addict symptom and began spending all his money on bigger, better drugs to chase that legendary first high, though he never managed to achieve that goal. He was busted as well when he was 15, but that didn’t stop him from acquiring some more, he had all the connections now and his parents were not the most responsible of people. He was sent to a cheap rehabilitation center, which was all his parents could afford, after his little accident. He was in a frenzied rage after a particularly large dose of drugs, and couldn’t sleep because his parents were having a party downstairs and he could hear the music playing loudly. With his rational judgment significantly reduced, he decided to tape his eyes shut so he could sleep. Finding no tape, he decided on the next best thing, a stapler. He managed to get multiple staples lodged in his left eye by the time his parents came up after hearing him screaming about how he couldn’t see anymore but he still couldn’t sleep. He ended up blinding himself in one eye. Things went downhill from there, and due to the low quality of his rehabilitation center it was only natural that one of the employees was crooked. He gave his last bit of saving for some drugs, which turned out to be poorly made and ended up permanently damaging his brain. He didn’t become mentally retarded or go into a vegetable state or anything like that, but he had subjected himself to constant hallucinations and outbursts of anger whether he had taken anything recently or not. He was transferred to a high security rehabilitation center and currently has no release date as he cannot be trusted to take his pills and not go back on drugs. Other: If he even misses one pill a day he starts to hallucinate again. Number: 36 The above biography is as written by NyteDarkness. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Bayonet Conclusions: It'll be rather interesting sight to see when B36 misplaces his pills. Those hallucinations and outbursts of anger, though, may spell out his end if they were to suddenly appear at the wrong moment. Game Evaluations Handled by: NyteDarkness, Riserugu Kills: None Killed by: Lucinda Garnett Collected Weapons: Bayonet (issued weapon) Allies: He and Jacob Starr were on friendly terms for their short encounter at the gazebo, but he could hardly be considered an ally. Enemies: Shinya Motomura, Martyn Ferdinand, Lucinda Garnett Mid-Game Evaluation: Sven's journey began just outside of the bathroom facility, where he decided that perhaps he'd finally escaped from 'Alcatraz' -- the name he had dubbed Millwood Rehabilitation Center. The first thing that Sven discovered upon his "escape" was the island's bathroom facility. Finally deciding to approach the bathroom facility, he peered into the door only to happen upon the scariest figure he'd ever seen -- Shinya Motomura. Doing what only seemed to be the rational thing to do, Sven turned tail and ran. He found himself at the gazebo, in the presence of Eddie Serjeantson, Glenn Hughes, Marie Zaid, and Jacob Starr. The group was talking of games and escape, and Sven was very interested. After all, he was a master of escaping -- or so he thought. As he attempted to remove his collar however, the crowd of people that had all appeared at the gazebo just as suddenly left, leaving only himself and Jacob. Apparently, those people didn't like Jacob very much. After everyone else left, Jacob took it upon himself to explain the "game" to a very confused Sven. When Shinya Motomura, who Sven recognized as being the kid from the bathrooms, appeared, Sven decided it was time to split and took off toward the open field. In the field, Sven decided it best to heed Jacob's words and began flipping through the pages of the manual he'd been given on the game. That's when the hallucinations began. The next thing Sven knew, the book was bleeding, bleeding, covered in blood! Sven threw the book with all his might, deciding to himself that it must have been evil. What never occurred to Sven was that without his pills, the hallucinations were coming back. It was then that Sven spotted another figure in the field -- Martyn Ferdinand. Sven began to think that Martyn was trying to steal his hiding place and attempted to run the boy out of the field. With Martyn willingly leaving the area, Sven was once again safe... And then, Sven Kekule disappeared... Sven reappeared on the dirt path days later. The hallucinations that had begun that fateful day in the open field had since expanded into something more, something horrible. Sven had since lost all sense of sanity and now believed the people inhabiting the island were monsters who wanted to kill him because he was a genius. It was on the dirt path that Sven stumbled onto Lucinda Garnett. Swearing that he wouldn't let the monster attack him anymore, Sven proceeded to try and choke the life out of his foe. Lucinda fought back, and the battle was on. It was eventually Sven who fell to Lucinda's axe, and the hallucinations were no more. Post-Game Evaluation: This kid was a little, shall we say, out of the loop. How very nice of Mr. Starr to clue him in on the game that he'd been invited to play. You know, if Jacob hadn't told him what was going on and hadn't persuaded him to read that book, perhaps Sven wouldn't have gone on the psychotic tirade that he did. At least it was an interesting show from a kid with an overactive imagination. Memorable Quote(s): "I'm into escaping! I'm really good at that! I've already escaped from prison once!" - Sven's all for the escape plan being hatched at the gazebo "Hey! You! This is where I'm hiding!" - Sven ushers Martyn out of his "fantastic" hiding place Other/Trivia *Sven shared the same designated weapon as fellow contestant Kouji Ginsenshi. Threads The following is a list of threads that contain Sven, in chronological order. *"Sadako" Hits The John *Walking Into The House Of Blood... *Big Open Spaces *G56 - Start - Sven is taken over by Riserugu to initiate death sequence. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sven Kekule. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students